


If love's a fight then I shall die(with my heart on a trigger)

by gleek_runner



Series: R.I.P(or not) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Glee, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And Quinn learns to love him, And mentions of Quinn crushing on Rachel, But Newt is also a dork, Dark Angels, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Grant Ward Deserved Better, Grant Ward Redemption, Grant is more broken than the two of them together, Guardian Angels, Humor, M/M, Mentions of cannon skyeward, Mentions of faberry friendship, Newt deserved better, Newt is broken, Quinn Fabray deserved better, Quinn is also broken, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), While Grant hates being in a team(until he doesn't), angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three types of angels...</p><p>The Guardians;They belong in Heaven.They are those we love and respect,they are God's most loyals.</p><p>The Dark Ones;You hate those.They are Devil's type and are these who bring the worst in your life.They belong in Hell and always will.</p><p>The Fallen Ones:They are in the middle,too bored in Heaven and alone in Hell.Avoid those with all cost,they do not know what they want.They belong nowhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A glue,a royal and a protector go in a bar(part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream of mine...
> 
> Because dead characters deserved better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pietro Maximoff and Lexa are sent to locate three missing agents things get out of hand.After a very deadly weapon finds itself in the wrong hands,all Elena Gilbert and Tracy Mcconnell have is a crazy prophesy.Oh and an angel who just had to speak and get himself in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our main team is going to be the Alpha team:  
> Grant Ward(aos season 3*)  
> Quinn Fabray(uknown**)  
> Newt(The death Cure)
> 
> But appearances will also be made by team Delta:  
> Rachel Turner(White Collar,6x01)  
> Beth Greene(TWD,5×08)  
> Fred Weasley(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)
> 
> Team Gama:  
> Elena Gilbert(TVD,6x22)  
> Abbie Mills(Sleepy Hollow 3x18)  
> Luke Castellan(The last Olympian)
> 
> And team Beta:  
> Lexa(The 100,3x07)  
> Pietro Maximoff(Avengers:Age of Ultron)  
> Tracy Mcconnell(HIMYM,9x23)
> 
> *Next to the names of the characters you can also see*spoilers*when each one of them died.This is a sort of tribute to dead characters so I decided to take some of the worst deaths(minus Lexa's because a)I don't watch the show b)I don't like her)and put them in.
> 
> **Quinn didn't die in Glee-she almost did in On my way-the last time we saw her she was safe and sound.However she did die later on and that's something that will be discovered by you later on...
> 
> ///\\\\\///\\\\\

Screams.

That's all she remembered.That's all she could find herself remembering.The spike was inside her and she could feel it in her body.She was shaking like a fish out of the water and her every breathe she took was like a never ending fight.

 _"Long live the princess"_ was the other thing she remembered.The voice was poisonous and sharp-though the lame quotation of the Lion King was pretty lame-she could feel the fear inside of her.

Ageliki was in danger from the day she was born-her parents made it clear to her-but she was never scared of death.Not until it happened.Now there she was,all alone,two weeks since her passing and she had already become a victim of the _other_ world.

"No one will protect you now"one of the devils sneered at her.She lifted her chin as she spitted some blood at his face"Fuck you"

The man slapped her hard.Two others began kicking her in the stomach.She didn't belong in earth and she didn't belong in Hell either,then where was she supposed to go?

_Bang!_

The sound of the firing gun echoed in her ears.Next thing she knew a blonde man was on top of the devil who slapped her,his sword was stuck inside of his heart(if he had one).The devil shout in pain and the man smirked.

"That's strike three Elias"another voice came from a dark corner.Two women ran towards the group of devils with their guns raised.It wasn't like anything Ageliki had seen-these guns were white with golden barrel and the bullets they shot were red.

"No please"the devil begged the three of them.The shorter woman helped Ageliki to get up.She looked closer at them.The man was blonde and well-builded like some kind of Greek God meanwhile the woman who helped her was short-scary though-and with dark skin.She seemed more experienced with guns than her other female partner who held the gun uncertain.

"You know the rules"the man replied and turned to the women behind him"Might I be the one who puts the bullet in his head?"

"You did it the last time"the dark skinned woman said"I think Elena should have the honor of doing it"

"Fine but no guns"the other woman,Elena,stated.She ran with the speed of light-literally-towards the devil and crashed his sculp.Ageliki covered her eyes and avoided thinking of the blood.She was never a fan of blood.

"You know guns aren't that messy"the other woman argued before turning to look at Ageliki"So you're the one who was stabbed with a spike before turning into a rock?"

"When you say it like that it sounds weird"Ageliki mumbled while scratching her hand.The woman smiled at her and led her to a bit down the street along with her two partners.

"My name is Abbie Mills and I work for the RIP agency,we are here to help you"she smiled"We'll take you in Heaven and they'll have you fixed in no time"

"I call shotgun!"Elena exclaimed as she ran towards a Volvo.The two others laughed while Abbie opened the door for Ageliki.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you,we're going to Heaven"Abbie repeated.Elena accidentally pressed a button and the whole car began spinning uncontrolably.

"Luke make it stop!"Abbie yelled at the top of her lungs.Luke gave her a look before pressing the brakes and almost got the car out of the road.

"I miss my horse.It didn't have any buttons on it!"

"We couldn't all ride in a freakin horse!"Elena shout at him before falling back to her seat.Abbie laughed and turned to Ageliki who was holding the seat in front of her-and also Luke-tighter than her own life.

"Are you okay,kid?"

"No I am not!"the teenager shout"I got my ass kicked by God knows what and I'm pretty sure you people are kidnapping me!"

"We are not"Luke argued"We're saving you.That's our job"

"Oh I'm sure you are"she told him sarcastically"because those things also told me they would help me"

"Well we are Guardians so we know a bit mo--"

"Don't be racist,Gilbert"Abbie warned.She sighed and turned to Ageliki"The thing between us and these things you saw-the Dark Angels-is complicated.It always has been"

"Why?Because you're in Heaven and they are in Hell?"

"No"Luke cut in"It's because they are also in Heaven"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_~20 years ago~_

_Undentified Location_

"Stay in position"Lexa instructed.Pietro rolled his eyes at her,he knew how these things worked.Lexa counted the men at the port,they were seven,perphaps eight if one was handling the ship.It was going to be an easy mission she was sure of--

"Maximoff!"she yelled at him.The man was already long gone and in front of the bad guys.Guess that meant go time.

Lexa grabbed her gun and shot a man and a woman.Luckily this thing didn't kill anyone-it would only put them out until the police came-she hated killing people.By the time she was done,Pietro had already taken out the rest.

"Well that was easy"Pietro chuckled.Lexa looked at him uncertain before turning to the bodies laying in front if her.

"It was too easy"she replied

"Where do you think they have them?"

"I don't know.The coordinates they sent us are probably right"

"So what do we do?"

"We contact the others"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_R.I.P Headquarters_

"You reached RIP,how may I help you?"she really hated to say that.What she hated more though was not being able to be in the field.Why did she have to be stuck in here?Oh yeah right....

_"You really hate saying this,don't you?"_

"Lexa!"Tracy exclaimed happily.Hearing her meant that the mission was going fine-which said a lot when it came to being partners with Quicksilver-and they were safe and sound."Did you find the base?"

_"Yeah but no sign of team Sigma"_

"Damn it"she mumbled"I should be there.You guys might get in trouble and I can't have that ha--"

 _"Tracy"_ Lexa told her calmly _"We are fine.We are doing great"_

Okay but did they really?Because as their partner,Tracy knew better than anyone how irresponsible Pietro could be.Something that often got them in trouble.She just shook that thought off and took a deep breathe.Everything were going to be fine,they had to be.

 _"We got eyes on Root"_ Lexa whispered through the comm.Tracy sighed in relief while holding her heart.

 _"She seems f--watch out!"_ Tracy heard Lexa shouting.Fear and terror were the only things that could describe her voice.

_"--want a piece of me?"_

_"--believe this"_

_"It's a trap!"_ Root's voice was what she heard before a gunshot.Tracy heard screams and shouts that made her heart beat faster than ever.She left her chair and ran at her supervisor.

"We got a problem"

"I'm aware"Brody simply replied.Was she for real?Tracy hated the work in the office for many reasons but one of them was the insensitivity of everyone.

"My team needs back-ups"

"If two angel troops can not handle the situation,what makes you think that three will?"

"So we're just goi--"

"It's a suicide missio--"

"You're dooming them!"

"I'm doing what's right"

"Listen here you asshole"she spat at him.She would not take any of the man's shit.Her team need her help and she was planning on giving it to them"You need to sent troops now because I'm not leaving my team to die!Either this or I personally will go there and rescue them"

Brody groaned before turning to one of the angels"Sent teams Delta and Gama but tell them to not interact if things are too bad"Tracy smiled proudly at herself and returned to her seat.

"I hope you're happy Mcconnell!"

"Oh I am"

_~~~~~~~~~_

 "Team Gama,do you copy?"

 _"Loud and clear"_ _Luke announced happily.He was very fond of rescue missions-mostly because he could beat the crap out of the bad guys._

"Do you see them?"

_"No clear image yet"Rachel-from team Delta-replied.She sounded tired enough and Tracy almost felt bad for pulling them out of their day-off._

"Be careful and stay focused"

_"Aren't we always?"Fred laughed.Oh great,they had the wizard with them"Guys I have eyes on Lexa"_

"Do not try to play the hero"Brody interruped.Tracy gave him a disapproving look,if her team was in danger,they had to help them.

 _"Oh my gosh"_ _Beth whispered with terror.Both Brody and Tracy shared a worried look.What was happening there?_

_"It's awful"_

_"What is this?"_

_"They cut them!"_

The only thing Tracy heard after were the screams mixed with fear and terror coming from two of the most capable angel troops.She heard them yelling to one another to leave.Something terrible had happened and she really didn't want to know.

"Luke?Luke do you copy?"

_"Yes"his voice was as small and soft as a whisper.She could feel him shaking,she could smell their fear."Root,th-they cut her w-wings"_

And in all her years,and centuries,as agent she had never heard of this.Probably no one had.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_5 days later_

 "Mcconnell"

"I'm busy"she replied bitterly.What an easy phrase to say?These conversations had become a never ending circle.An agent would start these *not* caring questions about how she is doing.Of course Tracy would reply with your typical 'I'm fine'-but not really-and fake a smile.Meanwhile Brody would ask her about having any news from Lexa or Pietro.

Because yeah,if she had any news,she would be here sitting like a coward.

"We got a clue"

"Let me guess"she began facing at Elena"An angel claimed that he or she had the same experience.We already had five of these clues-they are just angels looking for attention"

"Actually no"Elena told her and turned to the door.A short bold man with yellow dress(and an orange stripe)came in unpleased."This is Angel"

"Your name is Angel?"

"All the good names were taken"he gave her a sarcastic reply.Tracy looked the man from head to toes,from his clothes she could tell he was Angelic Category 2.They were something like a Welcoming Group to the deads.

"How is he a clue?"

"First of all,I'm an  _it_.I'm from the first angels so no gender,missy"he explained kind of offended.Tracy tried to apologize but he stopped her"It's okay,but I just have this jackass back that keeps asking me about my gender-he is really annoying-last week he whined about his death!Plus he keeps on asking me questions about God,do I look like Wikipedia?"

"Sorry for your drama"Elena apologized"but the reason I brought Angel is because he has a message from you-know-who"

"Voldemort?"

"No,the all-he-sees-all-he-knows"

"Still not ringing a bell"

"The world's creator!"

"The Big Bang?"

"The father of Jesus"

"Joseph?"

"For God's sake it's God!"Angel yelled at her causing some lightnings to fall from the sky.He cursed some things under his breathe as Tracy giggled.

"Tell me God gave you a name"

"No,God gave me a prochesy"Angel stated.The two women looked at each other-hope filled their eyes-there was a chance at surviving.A chance for everything to go back to normal before it is too late.

"I can't believe you people are happy for this"Angel whispered with irritation"You know since God has the title of knowing everything,giving a name would save you from a lot of trouble"

"Hey,God works in mysterious ways"

"But these ways make zero sense!"

"Angel dear"Elena cut in patting the creature's back"care to fill us in?"

"Oh yeah right"it coughed to clear its throat before trying-and failing-to mimic a more serious voice _"To save yourselves my children,you must put the diversity aside.Take one of each our kind and let three classes collide.Your future depends on the one who can not protect,the one who does not belong and the one who feels too much.Take three broken pieces and try to make them one"_

"Well that was specific"Tracy replied with sarcasm.Elena nodded to her statement while Angel sighed.

"And one more thing; A glue,a royal and a protector go in a bar"

"Where's the joke?"

"There's no joke,God said this would help you"

"Well that was a whole in the water.What do you think it means?"

So Tracy thought of it.All of it.God said they should put the diversity aside-but there was no diversity between them.All the angels saw the other Guardians and humans as equals,that were the rules.

"Oh my wings"

"What happened?"

"Angel,what is the first thing you teach the humans once they arrive?"

"The Sorting"

"More specifically"

"We give them details about how they will sort and into where.Usually we don't mention the possibily of families being torn apart if one is--"

"A fallen or dark"Tracy finished.That was the diversity-the only time angels weren't consider equals-it was similar to skin racism.Fallen Angels were considered to be selfish,messed up beings with suicidical thoughts.Meanwhile Dark Angels were seen as no different than little devils-only Dark ones did not torture the sinners-but they were as bad as them.

"Are you implying that we need a team made of Guardians,Fallens and Dark ones?"

"No,I'm saying that we need a Guardian,a Fallen and a Dark Angel"

"And where are you planning on finding them?"

"I'm planning on doing the easy tasks first,so I'm going to find a Guardian"

"Okay but how will you know who the Guardian is?"

"I might actually be able to help you with this"Angel smirked as he took a small Ipad from his dress's pocket.Tracy gave him a confused look while Elena laughed.

"Are we going to take selfies?"

"No,we use the Life to have a history backround to humans.It's like having your whole life on the web,so you can easily search with a key world and Life will give you everything it has.Like for example"Angel began and pointed the device at Tracy.Elena looked at it writing the word 'glue' on a search engine.

"May 24,2018 you and your husband took your son to his doctor because he swallowed a piece of glue when your husband and his best friend were watching him"

"I remember that"she chuckled and turned to them"They were having a Star Wars marathon-and the new movies had already come out-we stayed at the hospital for five hours"

"Then I guess you two are ready to go"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_New Heaven_

"The Sorting is a quite simple process"Teresa smiled at her new group.Newt was next to her in case she needed help to deal with them-especially the children and the very old ones.People always had weird ways of dealing with death,most of them were in denial,while others freaked out completly.

"Depending on your past and future,we decide whether you'll become a Guardian Angel.Guardian Angels can do a lot of things,they can do a job similar to ours and interact with the newcomers while making sure they are as comfortable as possible.Or work in the RIP department"

"Like a secret agent?"a young boy questioned.Teresa smiled and nodded with her heart aching a bit.Seeing all these poor unfortunate souls that died too young-some were barely toddlers-was the price of her work.

 "Excuse me"an old woman began"what happens if one does not be chosen to be a Guardian Angel?"

Teresa looked at Newt,the blonde boy did not have an answer to that.Well,technically they both had but,they weren't allowed to discuss that subject.

"There is nothing to worry about"Newt simply replied.The group was not satisfied with the answer but decided to drop the subject and went inside the Sorting room.

"We are being called at the Center"Teresa announced and put an arm around Newt"Ready to be yell at?"

"I don't think anyone is going to bloody yell at us"Newt argued.I mean sure,he and Teresa *might* have let a man flip completly and destroy one of the Sorting Rooms when he found out he was a Fallen Angel...but everyone has bad days.

"But we should be prepare,just in case"she laughed while spreading her wings.Newt agreed with the smile and flew next to her.Within seconds they found themselves in the Center-and they weren't alone-all the Guardian Angels from Heaven were most likely gathered.

"I guess you were right"Teresa blurted out"They'll probably won't yell at us"

"Everyone please take a seat"Gabriel,the Archangel,stated.The Angels complied and everyone took a seat at the fear of upsetting the Archangel.

"I'm sure most of you have heard the rumours about a bloodbath that include some RIP agents"

Bloodbath?Is that what they called it now?Yes,Newt had heard the rumours and refused to believe them.Whatever force had the power to kill an angel must have been the very source of evil.Angels were powerful,nothing could beat them.Right?

"Agents Mcconnell and Gilbert are here to tell you that there is no angel comfirmed to be dead."The Angels cheered at this announcement.

"But there are confirmed to have their wings cut"and then the screaming began.Many screamed in fear while others were yelling at the agents about being unable to do their jobs.Some also cried about dying.

Sure many might think that having your wings cut is like having a limb cut...well it wasn't.Loosing your wings was the worst feeling for many reasons.First of all,angels with no wings could no longer stay in New Heaven and would be sent to Olympus-where the normal dead humans were held.Secondly,the pain was unbearable because the wings could never be truly cut.There were small pieces left and everytime you'd try to open your wings it would be like your bones ripping your flesh.There were many more reasons to why loosing your wings was a torture and all of them ran through Newt's mind.

"Please remain calm"Agent Mcconnell told them"There is a way to stop this but it will need one of you to play the hero"

Many Angels began offering their assistance,some even did it by quoting the Hunger Games,and Newt even saw Teresa being ready to raise her hand.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I can handle myself"

"Oh I'm sure you can,but what makes you think that you can handle what no one else can"

"Nothing but the only thing we have is fighting for our beliefs and what we care"

"Please put your hands down,we can't choose like that.You need to know that there's a prochesy and"the agent swallowed before finishing her sentence."The Chosen One will have to work with a Fallen and a Dark Angel"

Again started the arguements.Newt wanted to laugh at the stupidity of their points.How could someone be willing to sacrifise his/hers life but then refusing to once they find out they'll have to be working with the outcasts.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad"

"Wait who said that?"Gabriel shout,all gazes and eyes turned to Newt who awkwardly stood there.Teresa looked at him the same way she looked Thomas back when they were alive with her 'you-just-had-to-do-something-stupid'.

"I-I did"Newt stummered.Within seconds,the Archangel and the two agents were in front of him.The shorter agent,Mcconnell,had a smirk on her lips as she took his hand.

Newt saw his surroundings change drastically,he didn't even have time to react.Meanwhile Gabriel was blocking Teresa from helping Newt.

"Where are we going?"

"To find your partners"

"Which is where?"

"Sodom and Gomorrah"

"You're kidding right?"

"Not really"

 

 *to be continued*

 


	2. A glue,a royal and a protector go in a bar(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:Newt gets into a bar fight but gets luckily saved by a mysterious blonde woman.Meanwhile some evil creatures make their appearances in Somodom and Gomorrah.A life is saved but panic has found its way in both Heaven and  Hell and Team Beta is still  missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Oh look,I'm alive!Well sorry for this big delay but I was on vacation and I have like zero time with prep school and all :-(
> 
> On the downside-or upside depends on how you see it-I had an idea about a small*creepy* story about 30 chapters with many characters from different fandoms based on some songs by Melanie Martinez and Panic!at the disco.Something similar to the Numbers but darker.
> 
> Now first of all,this chapter was supposed to have been updated a freakin week ago but it was deleted*thank you wattpad*.Secondly,as many of you will or have realised Ward is a Dark Angel.So most of you will say that I agree with the writers on Ward being evil since I make him a Dark Angel.
> 
> Well no!
> 
> For starters,Dark Angels are different from Demons.And as the story progresses,these differences will be shown many times.Oh and also,every agent is a Dark angel since they murdered people-bad and good.
> 
> Thirdly,I added this today and it's irrelevant but...did anyone saw the Skyeward screenplay?Because it was awesome and adorable XD
> 
> (And Skyeward was totally married)

_Sodom and Gomorrah_

"I've never been to this place before"

"Consider yourself lucky"Elena told Newt as she threw her coat at the nearest table.Somorom and Gomorrah was a bar-that was all Newt knew-but not a typical one. In other words,it was a loud noisy place where all the kinds of sins happened.Maybe that was why it was so uknown-yet known-among the Guardian Angels and angels in general. Everybody in Heaven knew the name of the place but nothing else,except how it meant bad news.

"So what exactly is this place?"

"Hell"Elena shout making a small group of men and woman with black wings turning to look at her.The taller girl raised an eyebrow to their glares before shrugging"What?Would you rather me to say your house?"

"It's a bit compliacted"Tracy explained"This bar is the only place where all the kinds of angels are allowed.However,this is also the exact reason why we don't come here.Dark and Fallen angels are dangerous creatures.Plus this is the place where most sins take place"

"Wait a second,these people"Newt said as he looked around the place.It was your normal night club-maybe even better than that since no one had passed out or threw up-with your regular crowd.As far as Newt was concerned,the only difference was the wings of the people.All of them were black,except a small precentage who didn't have wings."look just like us."

"Technically yes"

"Only they are evil"

"But shouldn't they be different from us?With big horns and skin that reminds you of rock?Maybe have a beard too"

"What you describe is Brendon Urie"Tracy chuckled while Elena sent her a puzzled look"My son liked them-and so did I-but anywho,Dark angels are only different in the inside"

 _Well that's the most stupid klunk I have ever heard,_ Newt thought.He looked at the people there closer and none of them seemed to be evil.

"Welcome to Sodom"a man holding a bottle of water welcomed.He wore a shirt with a sculp and his entire looks screamed punk.Even though he didn't seem like an angel kind of guy-and not only due to the lack of wings-Newt still failed to understand what made this guy evil."Can I take your order,guys?"

"Um,we are kind of new here.So do you have any suggestions."Tracy smiled.Her friendly behavior was a big cover up and excuse for her white wings to lower down making the presense of a Guardian Angel known to everyone.Newt understood her game very quickly and so did the waiter.

"Easy there Guardian"he told her with a more serious look"You goody goodies might prefer something less strong or maybe another bar?"

"Are you saying we should leave?"Newt cut in.The other man looked at the blonde from head to toe and chuckled.

"No,you are free to stay.I just figured that you Guardians wouldn't like this bar.After all,the service is made by humans and most of our clients are either Dark or Fallen angels"

"We are very open minded"

"Then that's great"he smiled and patted Newt's back"Anyway,my name is Noah but call me Puck,since you are both new and God's right hand I'd suggest some water"

"Water?"

"So you could turn it into wine"he laughed"I'm messing with you,how about some red wine and maybe a beer for my man here?"

"Sounds good"Tracy smiled as Puck poured some water into her glass.Elena scanned the area and sighed.

"What do we do now?"

"No idea"Tracy mumbled"Let's just sent Newt to find the other two"

"What?Why me?"he complained as the two girls nodded at each other.He hated how they acted as if he was a part of some crazy prophesy.This shouldn't be him.

He had enough of this action and trying to save the world.He did his part all these years ago and he still has a leg that reminds him of it. Newt's heart began beating faster,he felt the walls coming closer and breathing became harder.He quickly got up from his seat and made his way outside.

Until disaster strike

"Hey!"a young guy with brown hair yelled at him.Newt in his desperate attemp to leave had knocked the guy down and spilled his drink on his shirt.The guy got up and cleaned his shirt before glaring at Newt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Normally Newt wouldn't be afraid.Angels were not used to picking up fights and were overall very friend and understanding.But not this black wing-ed guy.Not a Dark Angel.

"I-I'm so s-sorry"he managed to stummer.The guy-even though he seemed younger than Newt-was definetly not going to accept his apology and would most likely kick Newt's ass.

"Donnie!Leave the poor boy alone"a woman laughed while sipping her drink.A man sat next to her with his eyes focused on both Newt and the boy-Donnie-less amused by the whole situation.

"I happen to like that shirt"he told her before turning back to Newt"Now the angel has to pay"

He raised his fist and punched Newt in the face.The blonde dodged the second attack but he wasn't so lucky with the third.Finally Donnie grabbed a beer and threw it to Newt's head.Tracy who now had become aware of the situation yelled to Newt to dodge.

(He didn't know it then but this was the best decision he had ever taken)

The beer found its way on top of a blonde woman's head who let out a cry of pain.Another blonde woman next to her cleaned the broken glass and a bit of blood from her head.

Just because they couldn't be killed with normal ways,it didn't mean they didn't get hurt or bleed.

The other woman next to them-probably another friend-turned to Newt with a mad look and raised her fist.

"¿Quién coño arrojó esto?"she yelled.Newt and Donnie exchanged a confused look as the blonde woman who had cleaned the glass grabbed the latina to calm her down.

"Who the fuck threw this?"she repeated this time speaking in english.

"It wasn't meant for your friend" "I don't care who it was meant for.Brit hold my earrings"she told the blonde"I'm going to go all Lima Heights on this guy's sorry ass"

"It's fine"the girl who got hurt smiled.She walked towards the two boys and handed Donnie a piece of glass from the broken beer.The two boys were left with their mouths open at how she handled the situation.

Even Newt,an angel,would want to kick this guy's ass.The girl smiled once more and leaned closer to the brunette boy.When she was close enough she kicked him right between the legs.

"What excuse of an angel are you anyway?"she asked him"You're barely a boy who wants to pick up a fight,so I'd suggest you man up."

"It hurts!"Donnie complained.The blonde woman grabbed his black wing and twisted a bit.

"Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes yes you did"he shout"Now let go of my wing!"

"Don't be such a baby"she chuckled and released the black wing.The boy mumbled some cursive words as the woman from his table laughed and offered him a drink.

Newt looked sheepily at the girl-who had earned his fear and respect-and tried to speak"Um,I'm sorry for your head.This was meant for me"

"It's okay I--"

"Are you going to hit me?"he blurted out"Because you said you were fine with this Donnie kid and then kicked his ass"

"Well he was being a bully and he did hit me on the head"she laughed"You are just a fish out of water"

"Or an angel out of Heaven"

"That too"she smiled and extended her hand"I'm Quinn"

"Newt" _Queen?_ ,Newt repeated in his head.Could she be also part of God's plan?But no,she wasn't a Dark Angel-there were no wings on her back-so she was most likely a human being.But what were the odds?

"Holy Heaven"

"Seven Hells"

"Gargoyles!"a man shout.Gargoyles were supposed to be a myth-a story if you'd like-that was passed out with one way or another in the angels.They were said to have been angels at some point but decided to rebel against Lucifer.Then the powerful God teamed up with the 'fallen' angel against them and defeated them.In fact they made them fall asleep and never wake up again.

It was a good story but still a myth created by some elderly Guardian angels who wanted to team up with the Dark and Fallen ones.

"Wait!"Donnie shout as he ran towards the one of the three creatures standing at the entrance of the bar.They were scary to even look at.Creatures made out of stone with huge wings out of marble and horns.Their eyes were yellow and had big claws."Gargoyles are a myth.We don't know what these creatures are nor what their intentions are"

He slowly and sheepily placed his palm on the monster's head.Newt couldn't help but notice Quinn's smile for Donnie's action.He too wanted to smile a bit.Perphaps Donnie was right.

"Don't worry big guy"he smiled at the creature as something formed to the Gargoyle's lips.A smile.The monster placed its hand on Donnie's chest,the place where his heart is."I was misjudged too-it's what got me killed in the first place-but I'm fine now.You are going to be too"

But Elena didn't buy this-not for a second.She carefully picked up her gun but Tracy took it from her.She had faith on the boy,he was onto something.Everyone believed that. Except for the man in Donnie's table.He scanned the area and the entrances to be specific both Quinn and Newt noticed it.Then his eyes land back again at Donnie and the creature whose hand now was pressed uncomfortably against Donnie's chest.

Quinn looked at Newt.

They both knew what that meant.But they seemed to have lost their abilility of speaking.

"Donnie what's out!"the man yelled at him.It was too late,by the time Donnie turned to look at his friend the monster crushed his back and ripped his beating heart off.

Elena and Tracy grabbed their angelic guns.Meanwhile the Dark angels threw themselves in the battle,spreading their black wings and creating a scary atmosphare.

"Catch!"Tracy shout while throwing a gun towards the blonde.The boy examined the gun closely and tried to shoot.Needless to say,he really couldn't shoot.

"Quinn!"Puck,the waiter,handed a shotgun to Quinn who smirked.She pressed a button beneath the barrel and began shooting.

"Follow my lead,Newtie!"

Newt repeated her actions and fired.Quinn was ready to congratulate him when the bullets completly missed the Gargoyle and went flying towards Donnie's friend.

The man quickly picked up a tray and put it front of the bullets sending them back to the Gargoyle.Quinn and Newt both looked at him impressed with their mouths open.

"Are you a freakin robot?"Quinn shout with amazement.The man laughed at her comment and shoot the creature once more.

"No,but so I have been told"

"Holy klunk"

"What?"

"Look!"Newt shout pointing at the wing of the creature.It was bleeding.The other five monsters took also notice to the fact.They began growling and making the way towards the three angels.

"You made it bleed!"Quinn shout at the man"Do it again!"

"I don't know how I did it in the first place!"the man shout back.

"Sure you know,you're Terminator"

"I was just a special agent"

"You were James Bo--"

"Watch out!"Newt shout as the three of them jumped behind the counter.Another Gargoyle fell from the rooftop,it was twice as big as the others,and began running towards Newt.

The mysterious man tried to help him by shooting the monster but nothing seemed to work.Quinn was left shaking as she watched the Gargoyles attacking and tearing everyone apart.She saw Santana desperately trying to protect Brittany from the Gargoyle while Puck helped in any way he could.Newt's friends-the Guardians-were busy too and there now a small pain in the back.

She knew that pain...

It had been a while since she had felt that pain.Her wings grew from behind her back and stood magestically behind her.One black like the night and the other white like the snow.She jumped on top of the creature that was threating Newt and hit it with one of her wings.

The man grabbed its hand and twisted while Newt hit it again with his shotgun.Suddenly,the creature seemed weaker.Its skin wasn't as rough as a rock and its wings were easy to break.Once it was dead the others let out a howl and flew away leaving nothing but destruction on their path.

"Y-You're a F-fallen angel"Newt stummered.

"I was fine with a thank you for saving my life but yeah"Quinn chuckled.The two of them helped the man get up as Quinn smiled proudly.

"This was pretty cool"

"Yeah we nailed it"Newt agreed before turning to the man"We never got your name Wall-e"

"Not again with the robotic nicknames"

"I'm Newt and this is Quinn"

"Grant Ward"

"Oh klunk"Newt whispered to himself.The two others raised an eyebrow confused"The names.I'm the Glue,you are the queen and you are the protector!"

"Excuse me?"Quinn asked him.Before he could answer Tracy and Elena came towards the small group and smiled.

"What our friend means is that,you three are going to be a team"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note:Since this story is not mainly romance,Thomas will not appear for another two or three chapters


	3. Agents of New H.E.A.V.E.N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:Newt,Quinn and Grant begin some of their training and find out more about what they are facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters until Thomas comes!!!Yay!!!

Newt yawned and turned to the other side of the bed.He felt as if he had only slept three minutes last night-which was rather odd since he swore he had return to his bed quite early.

Plus it was that strange dream from the previous night that made him not want to open his eyes.He still couldn't believe what he had seen-everything seemed so realistic.Especially the Gargoyles.

Like Newt could possibly be a hero of a prophesy.

"Newt"Teresa whispered while gently putting her arm on his back"You need to get up"

"Just five more minutes"

"You do realize you have become worse than Mihno right?"

"And I don't bloody care"Newt replied back as he put a pillow on top of his head.Times like these he really regretted giving Teresa a spare key to his apartment.Though technically he didn't,she and Mihno snuck one day in his house and took his keys.

"Agents Gilbert and McConnell are looking for you"

"W-who?"was the only thing that could come out of his mouth.Was those names that were same with his dream a coincedes?Was God trying to tell him something?

Was he seeing the future?

"You know the agents from yesterday,the ones that almost got you killed yesterday"Teresa explained while raising her eyebrow.Newt's eyes widened as he put his hands on his head.It all slowly came back to him once more.

It wasn't a dream It wasn't a shucking dream Well he was definetly screwed.He was screwed really bad.

"Um Tes,might I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Was there an attack yesterday?"

"An attack?No"

"Thank God--"

"There was a bloodbath!"she yelled with a serious expression.Three angels had died,five had their wings ripped off and the rest were injured.Newt felt more bad for those who had problems with their wings-it seemed to be way worse than dying.

"What happened to the dead?"

"Well two of them were humans so they are currently haunting their families in Earth"Teresa smiled at him"The other was a Dark Angel--"

"Donnie,his name was Donnie"

"Yeah exactly.The Donnie guy is sent in an Island at the Passific"she explained"At least I think it's the Passific-it changes location very now and then"

Newt stopped listening to her talking after a while and got up.He spread his wings and made his way to the Center accompanied by Teresa.The two angels looked around and searched for the agents but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Newt!"another voice cut the blonde's attention.He turned and looked at the other side of the fountain-because honestly the Center looked like a big mall-and saw the 'wingless' girl waving at him.

"Do not tell me you got yourself a girl"Teresa grinned at him.Newt rolled his eyes at her and ran towards Quinn.The woman smiled back at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank God you're here"she whispered"The Robot is giving me a hard time"

"This stopped being funny from the second time you know"Ward cut her in as he drunk some of his beer.

"It's 10am"

"I'm undead,alchocol won't hurt me"

"Do you see with what I have to deal?"Quinn questioned while glaring at the older man."Anyway,I was wondering-since you are a Guardian-if you could explain what exactly is going to happen to us?"

"Because believe it or not,we have better things to do"

"Let me guess,someone stabbed you to death"Quinn commented.Ward didn't reply but Quinn could tell she had hit a weak spot.Both of them dropped the subject soon after.

Newt gazed at the sky waiting for a sign of the two agents.Seriously who would ask you to meet them and then leave before you come?This plan had holes everywhere.

"Is that a bird?"Quinn asked curious looking at the sky.The white pigeon flew their way and stopped on top of Newt's shoulder.

"D-Do you think this i-is t-t-the..."his voice trailed off as Ward let out a chuckle.The Guardian Angel was obviously still not used to living in Heaven. "Pigeons are considered to have a big religious importance,they are the only animals that you can find in Heaven.So no,this is animal is not the pigeon"

"Ah"Newt replied awkwardly at the Dark Angel.The boy took a small piece of paper from the bird's mouth and handed to Quinn.

"What does it say?"Ward asked her.Quinn read carefully with a small change of her facial expressions.This was definetly going to be interesting.

"We need to go to the RIP agency where we will meet our trainers"

"What trainers?"Newt questioned.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_**RIP** **Headquarters** _

"Well this looks way better than what I imagined"Quinn smiled as she looked at the room.It seemed like a huge gym with walls taller than five meters-probably for flying exercises-and was dressed with wall paintings showing angels guiding and helping people.

"Something doesn't seem right"Ward cut her thoughts"It looks way too easy.Unless of course,Guardian Angels are truly useless"

"Says a Dark Angel who does nothing but cause pain to everyone around him"a male voice laughed.The three Angels turned around to face the man speaking.

And there they stood-three of the most fierce Guardian Angels Heaven had seen.Newt was very much aware of team Gama's success and not only because Elena was showing off before they went to the bar.

"Elena,what is this thing about trainers?"

"Isn't it obvious?"she asked with a raised eyebrow"If you three are indeed the future saviors of the angelic world you need to be excellent fighters both physically and mentally."

"Excuse you but I think we did just fine yesterday"Quinn cut her in"Plus the Demon over here was CIA"

"For God's sa--"

"Do not say His name"

"Whatever,I am not a Demon.I am a Dark Angel there's a difference blondie"he told her making her scoff"and secondly,I was not in the CIA.I was a special agent for a secret organisation"

"Both of you shut up"the other guy-a blonde one-yelled at them.Newt ignoring the tension between his 'team' looked at team Gama again.They seemed so-what is the word-they looked like winners.

Elena had mischievious grin on her face amd from what Newt had witnessed she was one hell of a fighter.The dark skinned woman next to her was shorter but that didn't make her look any less scarier.Finally there was the blonde man who looked like some kind of Greek God-no you don't understand,he literally looked like that-and who had a sword at the back of his uniform.

Newt couldn't feel anything but admiration...

_(Ironically enough,Elena along with Luke and Abbie would feel the same for Newt and his team in less than three years)_

"So anyway,I will personally train Newt.Luke will train the Falling girl and Abbie the Downcast"

Both Ward and Quinn ignored the bitter nicknames of Elena.

And so the training began and it felt like hell-to say at least-even Ward didn't like it.Team Gama was testing their limits.It were some painful days that didn't seem to end.

But like Abbie used to say"We have all the etrnity"

Too bad she was right...

"Is that the best you can do?"

"I have a bloody limp!"Newt yelled at her"Excuse me for not being able to run faster than you!"

"Do it again,this time do it faster than a bloody turtle"she said mocking his accent.Newt cursed under his breathe and began running again.How was this supposed to help him in any way?If the enemy got too close he could just fly away.

Luckily-or not-Quinn wasn't doing that great either.

"You aren't paying attention"Luke said almost hitting her with his sword.The blonde dodged the attack and sighed.

"I am"

"No"he replied pointing the sword at her neck.Quinn swallowed before looking away.She had been a cheerleader and a doctor not a freakin warrior.Though she had taken some self-defense classes.

And of course,the one who hated this training session more than anyone was Grant Ward.A man who did not only find all these pointless but might had also forgotten his training back from his alive days.

(What could he say?Before he died,he had tried to leave the whole 'agent' part behind him.)

"Newt if you don't run fast enou--"

"I can fly fast enough"Newt tried to tell Elena.The boy gazed around locking eyes with his 'team' members.The brunette woman let out a chuckle at his comments.

"The stone creatures will eat you for breakfast"

"The Gargoyles"he corrected

"Gargoyles are a myth followed up by a disgrace for our kind"she growled at him"A tale and a fiction of Gabriel"

"The Archangel?"

Elena looked at Newt again with a bit of worry and fear in her eyes.She shook her head and lifted her chin raising this weak expression from her face."Forget I said anything.Besides it's just a myth"

But Newt couldn't just forget it

"Take a break,we'll meet again in three hours"she told him before whistling to Abbie and Luke"We need to go at the Port"

"We went there yesterday"Luke replied to her with irritation"and the day before and every day since the attacks.I doubt we will find anything new"

"We need to eluminate every threat"she stated while turning to Newt"until they are ready"and with that they left.Quinn fell to the ground as Ward pressed a scar on his forehead.They would be just fine in some hours-due to the extreme fast angelic healing-but that didn't mean these wounds didn't hurt like hell.

Or heaven Or somewhere in the middle "We need to speak to Gabriel"

"Wait I'm confused,who is Gabriel?"Quinn questioned.

"The Archangel"

"How about we speak to Jesus after that too?"Ward replied.Everyone knew who Archangel Gabriel was and it was a fact that not anyone could speak to him but only a few chosen ones. And these few chosen ones were definetly not a wannabe Guardian,a Dark and a Fallen Angel.

"I don't see what you try to succeed"Quinn said"Why should we speak to an Angel like him?And more importantly,why would he talk to us?"

"Because he might be our only lead"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

**_Domum Angeli_ **

"This was definetly how I had imagined the house of angels would be"Ward announced as Quinn admired the magestic building with the endless hallways.Newt scoffed and continued walking searching for Gabriel's office.

"Wonderful?Captivating?Breath-taking?"

"White"Ward told Quinn.

"You are the worst"

"Excuse me!"a man came running towards them.His left wing almost hit Ward and the right stopped inches away from Quinn's face"Can I help you?"

"Yeah we'd like to talk to Archangel Gabriel"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No" "Are you Noah?"

"No"

"Jesus"

"No"

"Then I'm sorry but you can't"he smiled at them while poking at Newt's nose."Now you should leave my friends,but have a good day.Love your neighbour and remember if you have two coats,give one to the poor.Bye"he added and left happily.

"And that's why I hate you goody-goody angels"Ward explained"You are too good,in an annoying way"

"Yeah we are"Newt simply mumbled scanning the area before his eyes dropped on a wooden door.Ward and Quinn exchanged a confused look while the blonde slowly opened it.The sound of harpes soon echoed in the room while small flying angelic babies spinned around the group.

"Brittany would be so thrilled"Quinn whispered to herself.

"Who are you and what is that you desire?"a voice came from the top of the wall.The three angels turned to look it but could only see a white light blinding them.

"We are looking for Gabriel"Newt stated sensing the tension inside of him.The light of good could affect anyone seeing it-the warmth it provided was like a blanket to someone's body.Only Archangels and those above could do such a miracle. Wonderfull,wasn't it?

"Why didn't you say so?"and the light start to slowly disappear.The Angel in front of them was sitting on his desk looking bigger than the three others together.He moved closer to them as his body began srinking."How might I help you,Guardian?"

"I-I'm not a Guardian"Newt stummered"At least not yet"

"But you will-I can sense it.God has given me some of his wisdom and foreseeing,child"

"Please tell me we didn't come here to hear an Archangel giving praise to the whitey"Ward said making both his and Quinn's presense known to Gabriel.The man smiled at them as he returned back to his chair.

"Gargoyles attacked Sodom and Gomorrah some days ago"Newt reminded him"You know the reason behind it,don't you?"

"What makes you think that?"Gabriel asked emotionless.The warm smile with which he had greeted them was now lost-and it didn't seem like it would come back.

"Because you created the myth"

"I create no myths,child"he barked at Newt"I speak truths and what no one is willing to hear."

"Truths?There is no way God and Lucifer worked together"Ward cut in"People do not give second chances.It makes no difference for angels"

"You'd be surprised,Grant Ward"

And of course the Archangel would know his name-because apparently these high-classed angels were aware of his entire life.

"Bad people do not give second chances-Angels work different,even if they had been humans at once.Death takes away your sins and makes sure they won't find you in the Afterlife."he explained"Besides,there is one thing that is stronger than any differences"

"And what is that?"

"Love"

"I should have seen that coming"Ward mumbled to himself.Quinn let out a laugh in response and Newt held back a comment...

For like three seconds

"Love?How many wars has love solved?How many dead people has love bring back?"he questioned"I just think religion has effect you more than it should"

"You have many things to learn child"

"Back again with the child"

"To love someone is something that makes you mentally strong,but to fall in love with someone"Gabriel said with a small chuckle"makes you physically strong.Your mind stops working and you'll go until the very edge to be with your lover"

"If you mean murder,I'd say that the Archangelic standards are rather low"Quinn stated.

"I did not spread the myth of Gargoyles,I made it real with some twists"he told the three angels"The story of the Gargoyles began many centuries before the creation of mankind-it remains the same with the whole God and Lucifer helping each other.Both did it for their own selfish reasons,to maintain their empire.However,this moment in our history remained close until two centuries ago"

"Let me guess,some idiot open the portal or gate or something that held the Gargoyles.As a result they came out and we know the rest of the story,thank you very much"Quinn announced heading towards the door.Gabriel sighed while his wings fell down.

"I was the idiot"

"Bet you ten bucks he is going to say idiot in love"

"But an idiot in love!"he exclaimed as Quinn handed Ward ten bucks.Newt glared at the two of them who just shrugged.Gabriel was like the lovechild of Disney and every romantic movie ever.

"She was an amazing creature,her eyes green like grass"

"That's the least poetic thing someone can say"

"Her hair pink like cotton candy"

"Who has pink hair?Doesn't paint leave when you die?"Newt questioned as Ward facepalmed.In contrast Quinn looked very happily and began chanting the melody of Melanie Martinez's Carousel.

"Her wings black like the night"

"That's actually decent"

"But she was an Angel of the Night-a Dark Angel-a Downcast"

"You Guardian Angels are always so kind"Ward said sarcastically.

"She wrapped me around her finger,I'd do anything to be with her."Gabriel smiled"I decided I needed to see her everyday for the rest of my life-which is eternity-so I told everyone the myth of Gargoyles in order to wake up the team spirit.God wouldn't mind if Dark Angels came back to Heaven-he was always fond of his children returning back.But unfortunately,the Guardian Angels weren't as fond as him"

"Still aren't!"

"I travelled very far to find the gate that held the Gargoyles.If they attacked once more,perphaps Angels would put their differences aside and my love and I would be reunited"

"This was an awful plan!"Newt yelled at him"The only worse plan than this is WCKD when it decided to put a bunch of teenagers in a maze in order to save humanity!"

"You really need to tell us that story once"

"It seemed like a good plan at the time!"

"It really wasn't!"

"Did you at least get the girl?"Quinn asked curious.Gabriel let out a cry before hitting his head on his desk.

"She dumped me four hours later!"

"Okay crybaby"Ward told the Archangel sternly"how do we put this cannibal monsters back to wherever they came for?"

"You can't Darky"he replied"When I realised what a bad idea it was--"

"--because the girl dumped you"

"I locked them back to the darkest pit and cast a small spell.Only a special key can open the gate"

"And you lost the key?"

"No,I did not"he announced while showing them a small red key he had in his pocket."This key has been on me ever since,which is why I can't understand how Gargoyles escaped"

"Couldn't someone have make a spare key or something?"

"This is a magic key,you can't just copy it!Whoever did this,must have someone very powerful by his side"

"So from what I understood from this little history lesson"Quinn smiled fixing her hair in a ponytail"We still have nothing"

"Actually,I think we have something"


	4. The two Quinns

**Midheaven Bridge**

"Ward!Where are we going?"Newt yelled at the older man who ran in front of him and Quinn.Both of them were catching their breaths as Quinn found the strength to grab Newt's shirt.

"We should not move further"

"We are going to loose him"

"We are in Midheaven Bridge"

"So?"

"How long have you been an angel?"Quinn questioned before rolling her eyes"This bridge ends somewhere angels like you and me should not step their feet on"

"It can't be that bad"

"It's Hell.Literal hell"Quinn explained"Devils and Dark Angels will eat you for breakfast"

"I'm not scared"these were probably famous last words.Quinn nodded at him and began running towards Ward.His plan was dangerous-Newt was sure of that-but it was their best chance.

The entrance of Hell was quite plain if you would say.A simple black door standing at the middle of the bridge with a skeleton on it.Nothing dark,nothing creepy.A plain black door that would only scare little kids.

"Well that's bloody terrifying"Newt chuckled.Ward ignored the blonde boy and grabbed a knife from his pocket."Hold your breathe"

"Why?"

"The air down is toxic"he explained and carved a petagram on the ground.The bridge began shaking uncontrolably before it completly fell.Suddenly the laws of gravity were pushing the three Angels down.It felt like wanting to throw up,as if your lungs were suddenly coming out ripping your skin.

They fell into the void.Laughter echoed inside and fire was coming out from the black walls.Newt felt a pain he hadn't in some time,his leg was aching like when he tried to commit suicide.It was like his jump all over again.He looked at Grant and Quinn who were screaming in pain.Quinn suddenly froze in position as her eyes turned blue.

"W-What is h-happening?"

"She is being tested"

"What do you mean?"Newt shout.Ward didn't give him an answer,he continued watching Quinn whose body was now covered with blood.

Her blood.

"I can't"Quinn's voice interrupted Newt's thoughts.It came out as broken mixed with tears"Please,I don't want to die"

"Quinn!"Newt shout at her.The blonde let out a small cry of pain"I need to go!I have to!"

"Do something!Help her!"Newt yelled at Ward.It was only then when Newt realised that Ward was at the same state with her.He wasn't crying but you could see he was in pain fighting for a breathe.Newt watched as blood dripped from his chest-the place where his heart is supposed to be.

"I do not regret trying to stop you"Ward said to whoever he was seeing.The blood stopped and Newt was certain that the older man had almost passed his test"I only regret what I did to them and to her"

As Ward's eyes returned to normal,Newt felt his body aching.The memories of his life as a loving being came in a flash and the moment he opened his eyes again,there was nothing but silence.

Then there was a sudden bang and Newt saw a person he missed very much.The boy was on top of Newt crying as blood dripped on his shirt.But this flashback-or whatever it was-was different from what really had happened.

This time Newt felt and saw everything.He saw Thomas' tears and felt the pain of the bullet on his head.

"You will die"another voice sneered at Newt"What do you think?Honestly?"

"I deserved it,it's better than being a Crank"

"I doubt it"the voice sang at him"but it is a very selfess thought-if only it were true"pain filled his heart and he could only scream in pain.

"Fine!"Newt cried"I don't want to die!I want to live-I wanted to live!And I hate myself for doing this to Thomas.I shouldn't have asked him to do that!"

And everything went black from there.Newt opened his eyes wide and tried to catch his breathe.

"Newt!"Quinn shout his name,relief filled her when Newt finally awoke"It's okay,you're fine"

"W-What happened?"

"You passed the test"Ward said with a smirk"Your trophy?Lucifer doesn't take your life"

"How nice"Newt whispered to himself"Why are we in Hell by the way?"

"To meet with someone,follow me"he said and began walking through some small halls.Hell looked like a regular building,an office perphaps,and only when you'd see a devil exiting a room and you'd hear the human screams would you realise that this was Hell.Ward stopped in front of the last door of the hall.

"Murder house?"

"Hell has a house for every sin"Ward explained"Murder house is actually the most common one"

The three of them walked inside,many people were crying while others were strapped on poles with bruises and cuts.Some were just looking at the walls with shock and terror on their faces.Newt could swear he had seen some WCKD employees in there.

"Stay here"

"Like Hell we will"Quinn told him"We are coming with you"

"Quinn's right,we are a team"

"Fine"Ward finally said walking towards a devil who tortured a man by slowly burning him.Ward whispered something to the devil who nodded and put out the fire.The man fell to his knees coughing.Ward grabbed him for the collar and slammed him against the door.

"Look at that"the man laughed"Grant Ward"the name was full of poison"We meet again,I see"

"It isn't for good,Quinn"

"Did someone call me?"Quinn questioned before Ward shot her a look"I'm sorry!I got confused!"

"I have some questions for you"

"And why would I do that?You tried to kill me remember?"

"I regret not doing that"he whispered"but do you remember what you did?"

"I was following orders just like you"he explained"not my fault that Coulson sent your girl to face me.Plus she lived,didn't she?"

This subject was very sensitive to Ward.Both Newt and Quinn could tell from his movements.He almost crashed the other man's head on the wall"Listen here Ian,what do you know about Gabriel's key?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"A weasel like you can't have missed an information like that"Ward told him pushing him harder against the wall"You either tell me or I'll make sure the Devils take good care of you"

"Look I don't know about the key,though some Angels did contact me about it"

"Who?"

"I don't know"he replied"They wrote letters a-and asked me to find a Magicae Papier.They said they wanted to copy a key"

"Wait was is a Magicae Papier?"Newt questioned.

"It's a special kind of paper that brings to life whatever you draw on it."

"But in order to do that they need someone who can copy it right"

"They have found a human who can do the job"

"A name Ian,give us a name"

"H-His name is Stiles Stilinski"


	5. A twisted game

"What you are saying is absurb"Elena stated ignoring Newt following her wherever she went.Quinn and Ward had both leaned against the wall and let Newt take the snake out."Even if I had the power to sent you down,I wouldn't"

"But it's the only lead we have"

"Then find another one"she barked at him"I will not sent you in Earth and I sure as Heaven will not sent these things with you"

"Kind as always,I see"Grant cut in as Quinn scoffed.Neither of them would be sad if Elena was to be the one who got her wings cut next.

The Guardian has it coming.

"Elena,three lives are currently in danger.Who knows who else might get in trouble if we don't do something"

"Let me tell you something,boy"she told him sternly.Newt swallowed hard -but tried to not show fear-Elena had something scary on her"You can't save everyone.The sooner you realise that the better"

"Something tells me that you never even tried"

"Perphaps if I hadn't,many people would be alive"she said and closed the door behind her.

"At least we tried"

"I'm not giving up that easily,we need to go to Earth and find that boy"

"But how are we supposed to go to Earth?"

"I have no idea"

_///\\\\\///\\\\\_

**_RIP HEADQUARTERS_ **

"We need to find that Stiles guy"

"Then why are you still here?Go and find him"Tracy told Newt with a smile.Newt laughed while awkwardly scratching his head.

"Small problem,he is alive"

"Aren't we all?"

"No,I mean alive"Newt explained"A breathing boy with no wings that was born some years ago"

"A normie,you want to find a normie?"

"Yes but only because we believe he knows who is behind the attacks"Newt looked carefully as Tracy's shoulders tensed.She took a deep breathe and walked to her desk.She went through some things on the drawer and picked three blue balls.

"I assume Elena refused to help you"

"Refuse would be a kind way to put it"Quinn replied with a bitter smile.Tracy let out a chuckle and handed the balls to Newt.With a closer look,Newt realised that they weren't blue.

They looked blue from afar but once you took a closer look you would also see the white and green on them.It almost reminded you of Earth.

(Maybe that was the point)

"What are we supposed to do with these?"

"Swallow them"Tracy instructed as without a second thought Newt swallowed one of the balls.Quinn shrugged her shoulders and took one for herself.

"Wait are we seriously going to eat something that is completly uknown to us?It could be poisonous!"Grant tried to argue.But before he could add something else Quinn had taken the third ball and threw it in his mouth.

"And there I thought Guardian Angels were fans of democrasy"

"He is a Guardian,I'm a Fallen"Quinn corrected with a grin.

"What happens now?"Newt questioned as Tracy sat back to her chair.

"You wait"she stated"Oh and Newt,please do not tell anyone that I broke the rules.I'd like to keep my job"

"I promise I won't"

"Shouldn't you give us a warning or something?"Grant questioned"It's quite a while since we last went to Earth"

"Oh yeah right,you should watch out for w--"and everything went black after that.

_///\\\\\///\\\\\_

**_Earth_ **

Moments like this Newt wished he had a dollar for everytime he passed out.Lately it happened very often.

Too often,if you asked him.

This time was luckily not as worse.He had felt a sudden pain that lasted about three seconds before everything went black.However,one thing stayed the same. Meaning the pain on his cheek after someone slapped him...for the third time this week.

"Newt!"

"Stop slapping me woman!"he yelled as he opened his eyes.Quinn looked at him with crossed arms.

"Fine,next time I'll let Terminator slap you"

"I thought we were past the robotic jokes"

"We will never be past these jokes"Newt chuckled as Ward helped him get up.He looked at the two people in front of him and how different they look.Ward whose wings were just as big as Newt was now wingless-and without his favourite leather jacket.His black clothes had disappear and a not-so-friendly beard had grown on his face.Just to make him more intimidating he was wearing a military uniform.

Quinn who saw Newt's shocked face when he looked at Ward let out a chuckle"Yep,imagine the first thing that you see once you're awake being the Mountain Man"

"It wasn't funny the first time you said it"he said"Plus these are my death clothes I do not get to pick how I look"

"Really,now,how exactly did you die?"

"I was on a mission"

"In Vietnam?"

"It's classified"

"Of course it is"

"Hey if you want to comment on someone,comment on maxi pad over here"Ward said gesturing over to Newt.He did have a point though-Newt's wings were also gone.His clothes were ripped apaet covered with blood.

Oh happy memories from when he lived with the Cranks.

"I was facing cannibal monsters"Newt said in defense"It makes sense that I'm not in a suit"

"Stop it,you both look awful"

"Spoke the uniform girl"Newt mumbled.Quinn never had her wings-since Fallen Angels could rarely show their wings-so she looked the same.However he white dress was replaced by a blue and white uniform with a big Y on its pocket.

"Holy shit"

"Language"

"You are a Yale graduate or was it Halloween?"

"I was"Quinn replied proudly.Newt felt a bit sad for her.It was such a shame that she died in a young age,she obviously had a bright future ahead of her.

"Guys,how are we going to change clothes?If we are to find that guy we can not look like this"

"Oh don't worry,you just have to pray for it"

"Ward this is not time to joke"

"No I'm serious"Ward said as he closed his eyes.He whispered some words before a light appeared in front of him.Once the light burned out Ward was wearing the same clothes he did in Heaven."It comes in handy"

"Wait you've come to Earth before?"

"Once or twice,but it's better if the other Angels don't know it"Quinn nodded and did the same.Up to this point things seemed pretty easy.

In fact Newt was confident that this mission would go well.

(Oh,how wrong he was)

"Oh look how cute you are with your shirt"Quinn smiled fixing Newt's hair"It definetly can hide your years"

"So instead of a fifteen year old he will look like a toddler"

"Be a little more supportive"Quinn told Ward before turning to Newt"You look amazing"

"Are you helping him go undercover or sending him on a date?"

"Maybe both"she said"He might have to charm the words out of that guy"

"This is one of the most awkward conversations I have ever had"Ward mumbled to himself"Anyway,I figure out a small detail on this perfect plan of yours"

"He might be straight?Don't worry,if that's the case,I'll be ready"

"No we have no idea how this guy looks nor where he lives"

"And there I thought we had forgotten something"Newt groaned"What do we do know?"

"Any ideas 007?"

"The best thing we can do is split-it's a small city so ask everyone if they know the boy"

"And may God be with us"

■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

This team was consisted of three.If one of these three had find Stiles,everything could have ended very differently.

For example,if Ward had found the boy he would probably kick his ass until he confessed.The boy would spill the beans,they would all return to Heaven with the new lead and everything would be just fine.

If Newt had found the boy he would probably freeze.He would stare at the young boy in the eyes and the earth will stand still.

But this wasn't the case.Because in this reality,Quinn found the boy.In the least cliché way possible.

"I'm sorry"Quinn apologized to the boy she bumped.The boy who seemed  about sixteen rubbed his head and gave her an awkward smile.

"No,no it's okay"he told her"I wasn't looking either"he added before starting walking again.Quinn stopped for a moment and looked behind her.

"Hey you!Wait!"the boy turned as Quinn almost fell on him again"I'm looking for a guy"

"Well I'm single if you're inter--"

"His name is Stiles"

"Who would have thought?That's my name too"

"Um,I don't think there is more than one Stiles here or anywhere"

"Yeah but I don't know you"

"Well I don't know you either!"she smiled and hugged him"This is going to be our first encounter!"Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow ready to make a run for it but Quinn quickly grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe I found you"

"Me neither"he laughed as he looked around for any possible help.Quinn realised that he was freaked but at the end of the day,it would be better to let Ward explain."I never got your name you know"

"Quinn"she simply replied smiling.

"Quinn what?"

"Fabray"

"Quinn!"the blonde turned around to see Ward running towards them. "Please tell me that this is our guy"

"Yep this is our guy"

"I'm no one's guy!"Stiles yelled as both of them glared at him.

"You did a good job"

"Thank you"Quinn smiled and hugged him"I know it hurts giving a compliment to a Fallen"

"Who knows?I might get used to it"

"This is the nicest thing I have ever heard you say!I'm so proud!"

"I'd be proud too if you had seen that Stiles just ran off"

"Oh come on!"Quinn shout in frusturation and began running with Ward behind her.Both of them were yelling his name but apparently Stiles was faster than what he seemed.Luckily he hit something.

Or someone.

Bumping into other people should become a tradition to them.

"Hey man,I'm into trouble"Stiles began telling the boy he had bumped"These people are after me and--"

"Bloody hell"Newt whispered to himself as he got up with the help of Stiles"My head is spinning"

"I'm sorry I was just running too fast and--"the boy stopped himself and looked closer into Newt's eyes.He could swear he had seen him again-just couldn't remember where.But before he could ask the boy himself,the blonde spoke with a trembling voice.

"Thomas?"

"Something tells me"Quinn-who had arrived some seconds after Stiles-began looking at Ward"this is going to be fun"


	6. Time can break your heart

"You have three minutes"Quinn stated calmly.Newt did not look at her and continued pacing on the motel's floor.The older girl let a sigh escape her lips-he caught the worry in her eyes-it would be a lie to say that he wasn't worried either.

"Ward"she started making Newt turn and look at her"I mean,Grant is questioning the boy"

"By himself?",what Newt meant to say was why had Quinn left him alone but unfortunately he knew the answer.Ward was an agent-a real one-he could easily take information for Stiles(or was it Thomas?)without trouble.

At least not trouble for Ward.

Thomas,on the other hand,was going to be in much trouble if he didn't cooperate.

"Newt"the blonde boy ignored Quinn's voice for a while and stared at the door.He should open it,he had to open it before Ward went all commando on the other boy.

Thomas or not,Newt couldn't let that happen.

"We are a team"

"And?"he didn't mean to sound mean or anything-though that's what it sounded like-he was genuine curious of where she was going with it.They were a team,he knew.

He had made peace with it before them and he was a bit fond of it.He liked hanging out with Quinn and though Ward was the angelic version of Tin Man-he was a bit less of heartless than when they met him.

He even told Quinn that had done a good job at training.

That were some big steps there.

"We are supposed to be trusting each other"Quinn explained"How do you know Stiles?"

"I don't"

"He seemed to know you"Quinn argued"and from your behavior I can tell that you recognised him too"

"I don't know Stiles"

"We can't do this if you are not--"

"--I'm telling you I don't know,you have to--"

"--We are counting on--"

"--I can't do this"it was Newt who broke that circle and made Quinn realise that something was wrong.The blonde boy fell back to bed and closed his eyes"I can't.Not right now"

"We can't help if you don't tell us what's your problem"Quinn whispered softly"We're all in this together"

 _Cause we're all in this together_ ,Newt repeated in his head.She was right they shouldn't keep secrets.Nothing good could come out from this.

"I don't know Stiles"he began"but I knew another boy"Quinn raised her gaze to look at him"When I died,the world we know did not existed.Everything had been destroyed as a virus turned people into cannibal monsters called the Cranks"

And he told her everything-well not everything but most things-he started talking about W.C.K.D and ended with his death.He skipped the 'I-tried-to-commit-suicide' part and he was unwilling to speak of his death.

But unfortunately for him,he had to.

"Thomas killed me"

"Why?"Newt let out a chuckle.Why?What did she mean by why?Why it was Thomas who decided to put an end?Why did he do it?Or perphaps,why did Newt say it as if it was a total normal thing.

"Because I asked him to"he replied"I told him that when the time is right he should"Newt stopped and raised his left hand forming a gun as he mouthed a bang"You get the idea"

And that was when he expected her to yell at him or say something, anything.Instead she sat next to him and brought his head to his shoulder while strocking his hair.

"It's okay"she whispered.For the first time Newt let himself think more about this day.He hadn't told Teresa-she had assumed that he turned into a Crank and died-he hadn't told anyone.

Mihno didn't know either.

Thomas never told him.

Or perphaps he did but Mihno never talked about it.Point was that Newt never fully understood what happened.And as Quinn held him,he finally did. He had asked Thomas to kill him.

How did that feel?That felt like a knife stuck to Thomas' heart.He begged Newt to come with him-but the Flare was already inside his brain-as he closed his eyes he remembered more things that happened that moment.

 _I hate you_ ,Newt heard his voice saying it again and again.That were the last moments he spent with Thomas,not only did he ask him to kill him but he had the nerve to blame Thomas for everything.

Yes,he worked for W.C.K.D But he was also the reason that got them out of it.He saved the humanity-he was more of a hero than Newt ever were.Leaving the situation like a coward.

"I'm weak"he whispered with his voice breaking"I couldn't even give up-I made Tommy do it for me"

"Hey"Quinn cut him before he could continue"Giving up does not mean you are weak.It just means that you have been strong for too long and you fight even in the last seconds of your life"she explained"You left with your own terms and that shows strength"

"I shouldn't have done this to him"

"That is true"she agreed"but we all make mistakes.We try to protect people that we care about but if the timing isn't right"she stopped herself and breathed"you become the bad guy"

"Bloody hell"Newt said rubbing his eyes"You didn't do the same,did you?"

"No"Quinn laughed"but I did something bad too-we all have"

"Do you think the universe is sending me a sign or something?"

"Oh definetly"she smiled"Either that or your friend died in Angel Duty and was just reincrated"

"That makes more sense actually"

"I'm glad I could help,now get your lazy ass up before Grant becomes bad cop on your friend"

Newt laughed as both of them made their way to the room next door.Quinn using some,probably illegal,magic had gotten them two rooms-one as a cover up and the other as interrogating.

(Though Newt saw it as a waste,they could just have asked Stiles.If he was anything like Thomas,he would speak right away)

"What the actual hell are you doing?"Quinn asked gazing back and forth between Ward who leaned quietly against the wall and Stiles who played with his finger.

"The silent treatment"

"Why?You had a lover's quarell?"

"It's a method"

"Of boredom?"

"Can't you just let me do my job?"Grant pouted.Quinn raised her hands in her defense as Newt took a seat across Stiles.

"What has he told you?"

"Nothing"

"Well you aren't much of a talker either!"Stiles mumbled at himself.Quinn was ready to agree with the boy but Ward put a hand on her mouth before she could speak.

The girl removed it and frowned"Very mature,mr big agent.Very mature"

"We have some questions,as Ward overhear will have already informed you,and we think you could help us find the answers"Newt said to the boy with a warm smile.

"Like I said to him,I don't know what you're looking for"

"Stiles,this is the greater good we're talking about"the other boy gave him a puzzled look. _Stiles_ ,that sounded wrong to both of them.To Newt it made sense,he saw Thomas the boy from the Maze not this normal human being that had very very short hair.

But to Stiles,his name sounded wrong too.Well not his actual name but the way the blonde boy was pronouncing it.It just didn't sound right.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?"Thomas questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Quinn!"

"Yes,yes you do"the girl replied quickly and walked towards Stiles"He'll be glad to tell you everything about it but first you need to answer us three important questions"

 _Is nobody going to ask my opinion on this?_ ,Newt wondered.Maybe he didn't want to talk to Stiles,perphaps he wanted to leave everything behind.

But there was also a little voice in his head saying...you don't.

Thomas was hesitant about it but it only took one look at Newt for him to nod.Quinn smiled at her accomplishment"Some people came and asked you to draw them a key,right?"

"Yes"

"How did they look like?"

"It was a man and a woman"Stiles stated"The woman was skinny,average height and blonde hair longer than yours.The man was tall about 6'5 and seemed like a good man"

"You have no idea"Quinn whispered to herself"Did they tell you something else?Anything?"

"No"Stiles told her"They were straight with what they told me.I either did the job or die-and after I gave them the key they just disappeared"

"Well we're back in zero"Ward announced"What do we do now?"

"We are going to think of a new plan"Quinn said taking his hand"while Newt will be talking with Tho--Stiles"

"I feel as if you are not telling me something"

"You would be correct!"Quinn yelled dragging him out.And then came the moment Newt feared the most.It all came and ended to this.

Well not literally.

There were still plenty things to go.

"What's your name?"Stiles asked breaking the silence.

"Newt"

"Newt what?"

_Newt Whitman_

"Just Newt"

"Are you in secret services or CIA?"

"Neither"Newt chuckled"I'm a bit more different than that"

"I think I know you"Stiles whispered before letting a small laugh escape his lips"Is this crazy?"

"No"

"Do you know me?"

"It's complicated"

"This wasn't a no"

"Look Tommy--"

"How did you call me?"

"I meant--"Newt was cut off by the sound of shattering glass and Quinn being tossed from the window into the room in matter of seconds.

The girl got up and fixed her clothes while stumbling on her feet"I'm okay,I'm okay"

"What happened?"

"This happened!"Quinn yelled pointing at the broken window.Newt lifted his head and saw some kind of snake tail moving in front of the room's door.

"Gargoyles?"

"It's worst than that"Quinn stuttered"They are Hydrus"

"How come everyone except me know about the monsters of Hell?"

"You're a Guardian,you're like the royals that have no idea what is happening to the less fortunate"Quinn laughed grabbing a vase from the table and throwing it at the creature.

"What are you doing?Trying to make it dizzy?"

"Trying to delay it!"Quinn yelled at him"We got to go!"

"Wait we can't let him here"

"I agree!"Stiles added.Quinn looked with fear at the monster that rosed to its feet.It was a green Komodo dragon with yellow eyes and black horns.It was either scary or disgusting. Maybe both.

"How do your wings feel?"Quinn whispered to Newt.

"Good,why?"

"Because you'll need to fly like the wind"Quinn replied and grabbed his arm as both of them jumped off the window.The dragon went after them while they entered the room next doors where Ward was busy fighting with another three creatures-one dragon and two snakes.The pair went next to Ward as the four beasts surrounded them.

"I hope you know what you're doing"

"Always"Quinn whispered and took a small ruby from her pocket and smashing it on the ground.In just a blink Newt was _floating_ in Heaven with the creatures being there as well.

"That was your plan of saving us?"Ward questioned"They are still here!"

"No,that was my plan of saving _Thomas_ "she corrected"Our plan of escaping is a bit more tricky"

"Better make it quick"Newt said taking slow steps behind"I don't like how they looked at me"

"What's your plan?"

"Run like the wind"Quinn grinned and began running.Ward mumbled some cursed words as Newt spread his wings.

"Just so you know,Quinn"Newt shout as he began flying in front of them"This is not a very good idea!"

"Shut up and just keep flying!"


	7. Kill you if you come too close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agents don't approve of Quinn's actions while new information regarding the team's pasts come in surface.
> 
> (Also deathdays are apparently a thing)

Quinn...

Quinn is easy.

At least she seems easy to break.She acts all tough but in reality she's broken-she's a Fallen Angel of course she would be broken.No matter how stereotyped that sounded,a Fallen Angel could never be whole. She could never be strong.

No one would expect her to.

"You brought three hell monsters in Heaven,do you think this decision was wise?"

"No"Quinn simply told her Supervisor.She wasn't scared of Abbie-she should but she didn't.She was scared of other things,she was scared of many.

But not of her actions.

She knew when she did something bad.

Yet she did it anyways.

"Why didn't you fight?"

"Because a human's life was at risk"

"And why didn't you fly?"

"Because I can't"

Abbie's facial expression became suddenly more sternly as she leaned closer to Quinn."One day you will have to"

Quinn shook her head.Grant and Newt exchanged a worried look-mostly Newt-this was the downside of the job.If you screwed things up,you would get punished.

"I can't"Quinn repeated"It doesn't work like that-I don't work like that"the other woman simply nodded.If everything worked for the best,Quinn wouldn't have to use her wings often.

Grant and Newt would have her back.

_(But what if one day they hadn't?)_

"Tell me,or even better,tell your team about your death"Abbie stated looking at some papers on the desk"You died on April,6th back in 2019"

"That's correct"Quinn said with a fake smile before turning to her teammates"Train crash"

Quinn wasn't sure what was Abbie trying to accomplish with this.Yes bringing hell monsters in Heaven was definetly not the best decision-but this seemed completly pointless.

"How did it happen?"

"I don't know,I think we crashed with another train"Quinn explained with a small chuckle"It wasn't the best day"

"What are we trying to do here?"Newt blurted out"What is the point of this?"

"The point is that Quinn,over here,did not mess things up"Abbie said gesturing towards the blonde girl"You did"

"What?"

"You messed up with the boy because you knew him.Agent Fabray had to act fast because you were attached"Abbie explained"Human loss is not important-we repay them with immortality-but she didn't want to let the boy die because of you"

"Were you spying on us?"Grant questioned with a raised eyebrow.Abbie let out a small laugh escape her lips.

"We know everything that happens on Earth"

"Shit"Quinn whispered to Newt.

"Language"

"Where have I heard that joke before?"Ward wondered,it certainly sounded familiar."So is this supposed to be some kind of therapy about our weaknesses?"

"In a way yes"she smiled and got up"You need to know about what your partner cares the most because if he has to choose between this and you chances are"her voice trailed off as Quinn's body tensed"he will not choose you"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_New Heaven_

"You're awfully quiet"

"So is Ward but you don't say anything about him"

"Well,Ward is different"Quinn explained drinking some water.What did they even need water in Heaven?It wasn't as if they could get dehydrated"He never talks,you do"

"Hate to do this but I will agree with her"

"What did you say?"

"That I agree with you"

"Oh,well that's new"the blonde angel mumbled"I think the world we knew is falling apart!"Grant chuckled at her comment and Quinn grinned.

She was doing a pretty good job,wasn't she?

"Quinn"

"Crap"the girl replied"nothing good ever comes out when someone says that"

"You know you didn't have to save Thomas,right?"Newt questioned,it was more of a statement then a question after he heard himself saying it.

Yeah she didn't have to.

Now,whether Newt would try and save Thomas was an entire different story.Newt had every right and reason to want to protect Thomas.

Quinn didn't know him.

She got in trouble for a complete stranger.

"Yeah,I had to"

"You know how things work"Newt told her with an emotionless look"Human loss is not important,we could have gotten killed and--"

"Would you do it?Would you leave him behind?"

"We aren't talking about what I would do"

"Well we should"she argued"You wouldn't leave him to die,why should I?"

"I know him,you don't"

"I took the call you didn't want to take"Quinn simply explained.Newt's wings fell lower and he sat back to his seat as Grant sighed.

"Why?"

"Why I took the call or why did I save Thomas?"

"Both"

"I save him because you care about him"she smiled"You're a Guardian,they expect you to be perfect.If I was the one who brought the monsters to Heaven no one would be surprised.And I like to believe that if someone I cared about was also in this position,you would do the same"

"I would"

"I'm glad"she smirked and gave him a quick hug.She looked so small in comparison to him-let alone to Ward-it kind of reminded Newt of Sonya.

No,it reminded him of _Lizzie_.

Where was his little sister,anyways?That he did not know,just like he didn't know where many of the Gladers had ended up.At least now he knew where Thomas was. And that he was safe...

"Tin Man,care to join us?"Quinn mumbled while Ward shrugged his shoulders.Eh,small steps at a time.

"Look I have some stuff to do but if you find out anything new,you know where to find me"Grant mumbled and flew away.Quinn frowned once more.

"He's definetly a robot"

"Well he has saved us many times these past few days so we will forgive him"

"You're right"Quinn agreed"He's probably bitter about his deathday"

"You mean birthday"

"No I mean deathday"Quinn insisted.Newt looked at her weirdly-did they honestly celebrate deathdays?As far as he was concerned he wouldn't want to be reminded the date he died.

"How do you even know when he died?"

"Santana did a backround check"Quinn explained with a smile and casualty.Newt again gave her a confused look"She wanted to know with what type of angels I would be working"

"Did she do me too?"

"Yep"

"What did she find?"

"Nothing bad"Quinn reassured him.Newt nodded with a smile and grabbed some water."Do you think we should talk to him?He might be going through a hard time"

"Yeah maybe"Newt blurted out"but we need to be careful.If we irritate him,he might as well feed us to bloody monsters"he continued getting up once more"Hell is full of dangerous monsters"

"Definetly"Quinn grinned and began walking.Newt waited for her to reach the entrance before he followed her."and don't forget with what we should be more careful"

"What?"

"Tables"Quinn smirked,it took Newt some seconds before he realised what Quinn had say.The girl smirked once more and laughed."Oh these bloody tables!"she added imitating Newt's british accent.


	8. Great protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grant Ward centric chapter we all deserve.

Grand Ward hated many things.

And when Grant Ward hated,he did it with passion.He despised everything that had to do with it and overall hate just like he loved.With feelings consuming him.

But wait a second,if you please,the first statement was very wrong.Since Ward had learned not to love things,he had also learned how to not hate them.

Grant Ward did not hate many things.

Only one.

Himself

But perphaps that was the reason why it felt like he hated everything.He hated himself and all the little things that could remind him of who he is.

He was taking self-hate to a whole new level without even realising it.You'd expect,however,that he would finally find peace in the Afterlife.

He was free 

He didn't have Coulson

He paid for his sins

He didn't suffer about things,he wasn't responsible

He had Kara

He didn't have Skye

A situation with too many advantages that should make him feel whole again.Then why he couldn't?That he couldn't answer.He knew,though,that he wasn't happy here.

One of the many reasons why he hated his deathday was that he hated being dead.Just like he hated being alive.The only good option for him would be the one of no-existance.

Or maybe reincarnation.

He could be born again as a good man.The one he was supposed to be and the one he should have been.Not a broken piece in somebody else's story,not the villain to a tale,but the hero for a change.

Maybe that was the reason he agreed to help Newt in the first place,the man just had a deathwish.Something that could only be accomplished by working with RIP in a suicide mission.

He was going to die.

So would Quinn and Newt,but he didn't have time to feel sorry for them,at least most likely.The ideal scenario would be to die protecting them-they would soon realise how hard the job is and quit-he would either fly in the void forever or come back to earth.

No downside,either way.

"Ward"

On second thought,there was something else he hated almost as much as himself.And by something,I mean someone.

"I'm busy at the moment"

"With what?Staring the void?"

"You'd be surprised with how interesting the void is"Grant mumbled to his unexpected company and continue staring at the wall in front of him.

Hell's library.

You'd be surprised with Hell,actually having a library.What did they undead need it?Well,technically nothing.Hell's library consisted of books about witchcraft,dark arts,cults and Book of Liberty-which was the most important of its properties.All very fascinating even for someone who was not a fan of reading like Grant.

"We don't talk very often"

"There's a reason for that"Grant replied with bitter to the dark angel"Honestly,I was hoping we wouldn't even have to talk"

"Every agent becomes a Dark Angel"

"Is that it?Or are you just a bad person?"he chuckled.The older man got more serious-offended too-and Grant had never felt prouder.He liked to irritate the Angel more than he liked to admit.

"And I suppose you are the good guy"

"I take responsibility for my actions"Grant argued"I'm not a good man but at least I don't act like I am"

"Still bitter about it?It's been centuries"

"Oh I'm sorry"Grant said with an angry voice and a sarcastic tone"I really shouldn't hold grudge against you,it's not like you killed me"

"You killed innocent people,Ward"

"Correction,I killed SHIELD agents and your girlfriend"Grant told him"None of them were good"

"I didn't come to fight with you"

"Then why did you come?"

"You talked to Ian Quinn"

"Another innocent life"Grant mocked him.Phil Coulson and him didn't got along-from one point-and what started as affection ended with passionate hate.

Most from Coulson's part.

It really wasn't as if Grant wanted that bad blood between them.He tried to be nice and help his former boss but it was him who refused to take it.

"Why?"

"Personal stuff"

"You missed your HYDRA buddies?"

"What's your aim,boss?"he questioned the older man.

"I believe you're up to something"

"You still care about what I'm doing with my life?Flattered"

"I'm not pla--"

"Red alarm!"a voice suddenly yelled from the backround"The Gargoyles crossed the Bridge,I repeat,the Gargoyles crossed the Bridge!"

It only takes one moment for your whole life to be turned upside down.It only takes one moment for you to meet your Maker.And it only takes one moment for you to stand up and fight.

When the Gargoyles came inside there was panic and terror everywhere.Only some Dark Angels were brave enough to spread their black wings and fight.But those who had heard of the last attack were too afraid.

There has always been death.

Just like there has always been life.

But Gargoyles had brought the in-between,taking away your wings.Living the eternity as a paralysed person unable to do anything.No one wanted to take the risk.

Grant grabbed his gun and aimed it at a Gargoyle shooting it repeatidly.The creature could not die that easily but it could slow them down.Phil also fighted the best he could,but it only irritated the monsters.

"What are these?"

"Gargoyles"Grant yelled at him"I'm surprised you haven't heard of them"

"I've been busy"

"With staring at the void?"he said mimicking his own words.Grant looked around-his options weren't many-he quick grabbed Coulson's right wing.

"What hell are you doing?"

"You'll thank me later"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"What in God's name happened here?"Quinn asked looking at the portals of Hell.Dark Angels were flying away from it as fast as they could.

"Gargoyles,they got in"an Angel shout in reply.Newt focused on the building and tried to find the Gargoyles.Instead he saw something coming close to him from the sky.

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?"

"You idiots we are not in earth!"Quinn yelled at the two Dark Angels"We don't have birds nor planes"

"It's Ward!"Newt shout at her as the falling Angel came closer to the ground along with one more.Quinn was in Newt's side in less than a second.

"Grant!Grant,talk to us!"the blonde girl told him.Grant shook his head-this sounded better when he was thinking of it.That moment he made a promise to himself;Never jump from a window again.

"Look!"Newt told her and pointed at the sky.A creature out of stone,a Gargoyle,stood at the window with a book on its arm.It looked down at them with an evil smile before flying to God knew where.

This could only mean more trouble for them...


End file.
